


Maybe farm work wasn't so bad

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, at least levi gets something good out of it, damn it eren, farmer au, he might as well because he'll be scrubbing imaginary dirt off of himself for a month, you've made levi cranky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi lets Eren find them a job. He regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe farm work wasn't so bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raefill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/gifts).



Levi cursed the fact that he let Eren find them a job for the dozenth time that day. “Farm work. _Farm work_. What the hell was he thinking?” He muttered to himself as he scraped the dirt out from under his fingernails.

“There isn’t time for that, Levi.” Eren called from behind him. “We have to get this done before it gets dark.”

The shorter man whipped around to glare at his boyfriend, who looked better than he had any right to with the dirt that covered his exposed, sweaty torso.

He heard a snicker that tore his gaze away from tanned abs. “When you’re done admiring the view, let’s get back to work, yeah?”

Levi’s jaw dropped. Eren must have fucking heatstroke if he thought he was going to get away with that kind of sass. Levi seriously considered throwing his nail clippers at him.

Deciding he would need them later, he put them back in their truck and slid his work gloves on. “Fuck.” He heaved a sigh and got back to work, chanting in his mind that rent was due next week.

* * *

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

“Don’t start with me, brat.” Levi muttered as he scrubbed himself with hot water the best he could in the tiny outdoor sink. “Why isn’t any there soap out here? I’m gonna have to slather myself in hand sanitizer.”

“Can you do that before we leave? Last time you did that in the truck I almost got a DUI.”

“Maybe if you looked at the road when you drove instead of me…” Levi looked over to find Eren hosing himself off and lost his train of thought, “uh…” He _knew_ it would taste like sweat, he knew it would repulse him if he actually did it, but he wanted to lick the beads of water that trailed down that toned chest. Maybe Levi was the one who had heatstroke.

“Need some?” Eren chuckled.

Before Levi could ask, he turned the hose his way, drenching him from head to toe.

“Eren!” Levi hissed.

“What?” The younger man feigned innocence. “I thought you liked it when I sprayed you in the face.” A mischievous grin spread over his irritatingly handsome features.

He strode towards Levi, who immediately shot him a death glare. “Stay away from me, Eren. I am so unimpressed with you right now.”

“Then I’ve gotta fix that. Let’s start by getting you outta these wet clothes.” He murmured, tugging Levi’s shirt over his head. His eyes trailed the smooth, pale flesh he knew like the back of his hand. “Much better.”

It still stunned Levi that Eren could look at him with such reverence, even with blazing lust shining his bright eyes. “Brat,” he rasped.

Another chuckle rumbled in Eren’s chest. He leaned down and kissed Levi’s forehead while dexterous fingers undid his pants. He let them fall before grabbing Levi by the waist and throwing him over his shoulder. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Put me down!”

“You did so well today, Levi,” Eren purred, “you deserve to be rewarded.” A _smack_ resounded through the air when Eren’s large hand connected with Levi’s ass.

Flinging the truck door open, Eren tossed Levi into the seat. He opened his mouth to comment on Eren’s lack of grace, but the focus in those teal-greens rendered him speechless.

Warm hands explored the taut, muscled abs, sending shivers through Levi’s frame. He leaned forward, breath hot against the flushed skin. He tongued a path down one side of the V that led into his boxers.

He gripped the waistband with his teeth and slowly dragged the soaked fabric down Levi’s creamy thighs. “E-Eren… Erwin’s going to be back soon.”

Material still gripped in his teeth, Eren flashed him a playful smirk. He released the waistband, smirk turning into a full blown grin when Levi groaned at the snap against his skin.

“I suppose I’ll have to get you off quickly so he lets us come back tomorrow.”

Levi wanted to protest, to tell Eren there was no way in _hell_ he was coming back, but as that slick tongue dragged up his cock, Levi decided farm work wasn’t so bad, not if this was how he was rewarded.


End file.
